


Hunter Orion Black

by LeAh7702



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Goes to Durmstrang, Multi, gay!harry, harry and draco are twins, harry has a dog, harry is called hunter, harry is sirius blacks son, possible Dumbledore Bashing, possible weasley bashing, powerful!Harry, severus is nice, the malfoys adopt harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAh7702/pseuds/LeAh7702
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy hears of Sirius and Lily's death and makes the decision to raise Hunter along side Draco as his twin. Hunter deals with being separated from his brother during their time at Durmstrang and makes friends and enemies. Will he going his classmates when they venture to the Triwizard Tournament?





	1. Chapter 1

Lily and Sirius Black’s murder came as a shock to both the light and dark sides of the war. Why would the Dark Lord kill a member of the Black family? Was it because he married a muggleborn?

Not matter what the most important thing is what will be done with their son? Who would raise young Hunter Orion Black? Professor Albus Dumbledore would arrive soon to make that decision, but was it really his decision to make?

‘No,’ Narcissa thought to herself as she picked the young boy up from his crib, ‘We all know that Lily’s sister would be the place he dumped him.’ Never had she ever spoken more than five words to Lily, but she had kept contact with her cousin and in his letters he described the awful things the Dursley’s said to the red headed muggleborn. Her young relative would not be raised in that way.

As she passed the lifeless body of her cousin, she said her final goodbyes, promising to look after their son. But as she sat the handwritten note on the doorstep she heard a loud sob behind her. Whipping round, expecting to see Dumbledore, she saw as James Potter fell to his knees. As she approached him he looked up and drew his wand, “Put my godson down!” He tried to shout his voice breaking after every word.   
“James calm down. You’re too young to care for a child on your own, where would you go?” She asked him calmly. “Come home with me for a night, we’ll find you somewhere to sleep.” He silently nodded numbly.

0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oO

The Malfoy Manor was very large and immaculate, not a single cushion out of place. When Lucius Malfoy’s wife told him of her plan he was at first wary, how could they possibly pull it off? What about their own son? Would he still get the same amount of attention as the Boy Who Lived? But when she came in holding the silent child and supporting a sobbing James Potter he knew that his wife wouldn’t budge on the issue, family is family.  
Lucius rushed over to assist his wife, taking James’ weight off her, “I just sent one of the elves to sort a crib, another guest room is needed I presume?” Narcissa nodded, the past events finally catching up with her. Her cousin had died, her only friend throughout her childhood. Clutching Hunter close to her chest and letting go of the tears welled up in her eyes.

Hunter started struggling wanting out of her tight grip, she lets go slightly but is surprised when he just looks up at her and places his tiny hand on her cheek. She manages a small smile for the young boy, hoping he and her Draco will get on.  
After placing Harry in the brand new crib and checking on Draco, she makes her way to her bed. Not falling asleep until far into the early hours of the morning. But when she finally did drift off to sleep she dreamt of her decision and what the future will bring for her boys.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Hunter and Draco got on better than anyone could’ve ever hoped for; as soon as they set eyes on each other they became inseparable. The years flew by for The Malfoys and James Potter, who frequently visited his godsons at the manor and took them out to meet their uncle Remus every Sunday.

Hunter, who could already walk when he arrived at the manor, encouraged Draco to get up and take his first steps. And Draco, whose vocabulary was already expanding, taught Hunter how to say every word he knew.

By the time they were three they were already up to no good; making a mess in the immaculate manor every time their parent’s backs were turned. Narcissa and Lucius took the titles of mother and father to Hunter but still told him all the time who his real parents were. James had once even tried to take him into a pensieve! It ended with a crying and cold Hunter and James nearly wetting his pants at the look Narcissa gave him. The boys godfather then decided that he would store memories for when he was only enough.

While the boys were still young the adults- if James and Remus could be classed as that- decided that the Malfoys should blood adopt Hunter and change his birthday to match Draco’s. The blood adoption gave Hunter more of the Malfoy looks along with the Black and Evans. Hunters face grew to be more defined and his eyes changed to blue to match Narcissa’s. He was renamed Hunter Orion Black Malfoy and could change it to just Potter, Black, Malfoy, Evans or Lupin if he so pleased when he grew up.

Draco and Hunter’s accidental magic started when they were very young, and by the time their fourth birthday rolled around they were almost always able to control it.

Wards had been put up around the manor in addition to those already in place. None of the occupants, temporary or permanent, wanted the old Hogwarts Headmaster turning up any time soon. James knew that if Lily and Sirius had just left the country like he had suggested so many times and ignored Dumbledore’s protests then their son would still have his parents.

When Hunter and his brother hit five they were presented with their very own practise wands. The wands would not actually produce the desired spell but would send out green smoke if they got the spell right and red if they made a mistake somewhere.

The twins had been raised to speak multiple different languages in case the family needed to leave on short notice. They had both been taught English, French, German and Bulgarian since they started to talk and were encouraged to use all four throughout each day. By the time they were seven they could each speak them all fluently and also knew important phrases in Gobbledegook –the Goblin language.

On the fourth of June 1986 both boys were waiting patiently by the fire for their Uncle Moony to floo through and have dinner. The twins were excited for him to come round and spend the next two weeks with them for their birthday. They hadn’t been able to go see him the just past Sunday as he was having a spot of bother with his ‘Furry little problem’ as Uncle Prongs called it. Although both boys knew that he was a werewolf, they’d heard mother and father talking about it about a year ago when he missed their seventh birthday. They’d then asked Dobby, the house elf, to fetch them some books on werewolves.

Just as the two were about to go find something else to do the fire flashed a brilliant green and Moony stepped out but just after him a women also stepped out. Both boys looked at their Uncle with confused expressions, Draco’s eyebrows drawn together and eyes squinting and Hunter’s eyes wide and bottom lip jutted out.

“Boys, I want to introduce you to my friend Lafawnda Teller.” Remus smiles.

Lafawnda rolls her eyes and nudges Moony, “Its Fawn boys, not Lawfawnda.” She says as she kneels to their height to shake their hands. Draco and Hunter, being raised to pure blood standards, each take a hand and bow down, kissing it lightly. They both bring their heads up at the same time. Hunter winks at Fawn then quickly looks at Remus to see if he was caught.

When he meet his Uncle Moony’s eye he takes off at a sprint and being taller he catches him in seconds. Draco and Fawn stood in the family room, laughing as they heard a ‘Splash’ and a shout from Hunter. But what they didn’t expect to hear was Hunter shout, “ _Accio Remus._ ” And a second splash sounded through the hall.

Sparing Fawn a look, Draco took towards the gardens just outside the patio doors, at the end of the hall. Fawn followed him with a cautious eye; an almost eight year old shouldn’t be able to summon a fully grown man especially wandless.

They arrive to the small but deep pond and see a sheepish looking Hunter and a bewildered looking Remus. “Hunt… what did you do?” Narcissa says, having seen the whole thing from her bedroom window.

“What’s going on?” Lucius demands as he walks out of the house followed by an extremely over hyper James Potter who is talking animatedly to him although he is not listening.

The group look at each other not really sure in what to say. Remus finally speaks up, “Hunter managed to ‘Accio’ me into the pool, wandlessly, after him.”

The adults look at Hunter sceptically, Draco just looks down right impressed. “Am I in trouble?” Hunter asks confused, they always told him it was a good thing to be able to do wandless magic.

“No Hunt, it is just that it takes a lot of power and control to be able to perform it. We’re not mad sweetie, just shocked. Okay?” Narcissa explains, Hunter nods.

Draco, with the attention span of a gold fish breaks the tension by asking if it was time for dinner. When they are all in the kitchen and tucking into their meal the adults start asking if the boys are looking forward to tomorrow, their birthday. They nod enthusiastically, they had heard their parents talking about what they were going to get and they didn’t know exactly what it was but they knew it was big.

When the meal had finished they bid goodnight to everyone, and said goodbye to Fawn, who promised to return within the next couple of days. The boys leg it upstairs and into their rooms, which are joined through a walk-in-closet. The twins share clothes for formal events but when in casual clothing their styles differ. Draco tends to go for polo shirts and capris, while Hunter, much to their Uncle Sev’s disapproval, tends to dress a lot like his father in jeans, T-shirts and his leather jacket.

The boys dump their books they had had downstairs in their rooms and meet in their closet, Draco opens the door to their hidden nook behind their robes and they both clamber in. Through the little crawl space is a semi-large room with pillows scattered everywhere, books and all the practice wands they have ever owned displayed on a book case. Draco had put them in author order, being the perfectionist he is. He could always tell when Hunter had been too lazy to put one away properly and had just shoved it anywhere because the authors all seemed to have their books roughly the same height and when a ten inch book is next to a twenty inch then Hunter better run.

“Hey, Dragon? What’d you think Ma and Pa are getting us for our birthday? Do you think it will be separate things like when we got out brooms or a joint thing like that holiday to America?” Hunter asks, they hadn’t got much of a tell-tale this year as they had years past.

Draco stares intently at Hunter for a moment, thinking what his parents could actually give them, they had everything they needed. “I’m not sure Hunt but remember what we heard them saying, its big and it could be dangerous.”

Hunter remembers back to the conversation they over heard.

_Narcissa and Lucius had not thought to check the door for eavesdroppers, it wasn’t usually a problem… that they knew of._

_“Luce, what is happening with the ‘thing’?” They may not be cautious about eavesdroppers but she wasn’t willing to call it what it was just yet._

_Lucius took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling, “I’m not sure Cissy, but its big and we will have to watch the boys carefully just in case.”_

_Narcissa nods at that statement; she doesn’t want the boys to get hurt, not her boys. By this point the twins had run off up back to their hidden nook. Rambling on about what they could be getting._

_But what the boys ran off from was a totally different conversation, “Lucius, would they really target the twins? Would they really go that far as to hurt innocent children?”_

_“I am afraid so my dear, old Professor Dumbledore may believe our beloved Hunter dead but in a few years his name will come up on the Hogwarts letters, the searches will be out and eventually he will be found and I will be accused more, he would use Hunt to get to us. I could go to Azkaban and Hunter would be taken away. The accusations towards me are already building up, I overheard at the ministry that they are planning to put me on trial for the deeds I performed for the Dark Lord.” He replies sadly._

_The torn look on Narcissa’s face was heart-breaking, “We must leave, at once; we shall break it to Draco and Hunter the day after their birthday. Although I must tell Andromeda, we have only recently got close; she may wish to move with us although Tonks is just into her third year at Hogwarts, which may sway her a bit to staying.”_

_Lucius nodded and dropped the subject for the time being._

 

 

“PUP! DRAGON! _Wake up!!_ ” James shouts, jumping on the bed he had moved the boys into last night after they had fallen asleep in their den.

Hunter was the first to fully realise that it was their birthday and hurried to wake Drake up and get dressed. They had a splendid breakfast made by the house elves, pancakes and waffles for Hunter and a full English breakfast for Draco, their favourites.

By the time all seven of them had finished eating (Severus had joined them, the tension between the marauders was long gone, for Hunters sake) the twins were practically bouncing in their seats. They dragged the adults through to the sitting room and just as they were about to get handed their first present the fire crackled and their big cousin Tonks stepped out, followed by their Aunt Andromeda and then Uncle Ted.

“TONKS!” The boys shouted in unison, they adored their cousin and absolutely loved it when she performed magic for them. They were also particularly surprised because she was supposed to still be at school. “What ya doing here Dora?” Hunter asked with a confused look on his face.

Tonks laughed, “An outbreak of lice throughout Hufflepuff, you’d think for being wizards we’d be able to avoid it but nope! So the whole school got sent home early.” She exclaims and ruffles their hair while handing them a present each. Their presents though were snatched away by James. They went to ask but he just winked.

Once everyone was settled again they went to open their presents from their parents. Hunter opened his smallest one first. He recognised the Ollivanders logo on the top and his eyes widened, is  it what he thinks it is? How had they got it though? Hunter had only met the man twice in his life, once about a year ago when he went with Prongs to get his wand checked. And then again roughly about three months ago but then again the man did seem to be studying him. Could he have managed to pick a wand for him by that?

Hunter turned to Draco to see him holding the exact same packaging, he moved to sit next to him and they both opened them together. The boxes get opened and the wands picked up. The change in the air is extraordinary, two wands connecting with both eight year olds magic. Both wands looked identical and were specifically made for both boys, they would grow with them and the wands would only let them perform spells their magic was ready for.

They boys got up and hugged their parents, they were so grateful, they’d wanted their own real wands all their lives!

“Alright, this is cute but your Uncles and Aunt want to give you presents too!” Prongs exclaims, gesturing to the rest of the family. The elder Malfoys rolled their eyes at him but let go of the boys.

The next gift they opened was Uncle Sevs, he had gotten the both a brand new set of scales, new potion ingredients and a book of potions that did awesome things like turn your hair different colours. Both of the twins excelled at potions, much to Severus’s delight.

Next was Moony, he gave them both a leash. They looked from each other, to the leashes then finally Moony who was smirking. He handed them both another parcel that contained two different books, one on Magical Creatures and Half-breeds, the other a huge one on transfiguration. There was a note on top of the transfiguration one saying _‘Page 3110 will suit you both well, just don’t tell your parents!’._

Next was Tonks and her parents, they had gotten Hunter a new broom cleaning supplies and a shiny gold snitch to practise with. They had gotten Draco the same broom supplies but instead of a snitch he got a quaffle. “Your parents got some hoops to put up for you guys to practise in and said that I could come round whenever for some games!” Tonks explains excitedly. Both sets of parents rolled their eyes; Quidditch fanatics!

Their final gifts were from Prongs, he lead them to two huge cardboard boxes at the side of the room, one with _‘Hunter’_ across it and the other with _‘Draco’._ Cautiously they both opened the lids. Inside of Hunters was a small, black and brown, blue eyed puppy sleeping in a small mound of pillows. “He’s a gerberian shepsky, a cross between a Siberian Huskey and a German Shephard.”

Hunter looks in Draco’s box he has, as far as Hunter can tell with his brief knowledge of dogs, a black and tan Doberman puppy.

“I take it this was why we got a leash?” Laughs Draco. The family nod and laugh. Both boys carefully try to lift the pups out of the boxes but need Prongs and Moony to help them. They sit down on the floor of the room with the puppies on their knees.

After a while of messing around with their puppies, wands partially forgotten, they turn their attention back to the people in the room. “Got a name for them, pups?” Prongs asks.

Hunter lifts his fluffy buddle up to eye level and looks him in the eyes, “Yep, he is called Rocco.”

“Jack, he is _so_ a Jack.” Draco states.

“Agreed, Rocco meet Jack, Jack meet Rocco!” Hunter giggles, he pats Rocco’s head while thinking, he then remembers, he has a wand!

Draco seemed to remember too as they had both placed their pups on pillows and opened the boxes again. Hunter inspects his, looking at it from all angles and listening to it. “Hawthorn, Veela hair, eleven inches?” Hunter guessed, he had asked Narcissa a year earlier if he could study wands.

“Ten and a half but you’re getting good Hunt.” His mother says with a smirk, the boy was a true Malfoy.

Hunter looked to his brother and nodded, they aimed at opposite walls. “ _Colovaria!”_ They said at the same time. The walls all changed to a brilliant shade of green, much different to the usual mustard yellow.

“You boys always did hate that colour.” Lucius mused. Smirking at the thought of the boys being Slytherin, but his smirk dropped as he remembered what they had to tell the boys. Tomorrow. At breakfast.

The boys spent the rest of the day practising simple spells and charms and playing with their puppies. Exhausted they made their way up to their rooms, Prongs carrying Rocco and Uncle Sev carrying Jack.

“Night Dragon! Goodnight Uncle Sev!” Hunter says and James ruffles Draco’s hair.

Severus bids him goodnight and goes into Draco’s room to put the dog in. “Good night Prongs, night Hunt!” Draco says before disappearing behind their second godfather.

 

When the boys woke up the next morning they bounded down the stairs, their now fully awake pups following them. But the atmosphere when they made it to the dining room though was very tense.

“Dragon, Pup, sit down we have something to tell you.” James says, he is never this upset.

Draco and Hunter exchange a glace, what could upset Prongs this much?

“Boys… We’re leaving.” Narcissa says, “We have to leave tonight.”  

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Boys… We’re leaving.” Narcissa says, “We have to leave tonight.”

Draco’s expression changes and he looks upset. Hunter, on the other hand, immediately gets angry. His eyes grow dark; he stands up and throws a glass. Then he proceeds to try and leave the room.

Narcissa knows he has a bad temper but this is something new. “HUNTER! Get back here now and explain yourself!” She barks, not willing to tolerate that behaviour in her house.  
“Explain myself? You’re the one moving us across the world! I like it here, I can’t leave Hermione!” he says calmly but in a tone that would make anyone who wasn’t closely acquainted to shiver.  
Everyone in the room looks confused, “Hunter, who is Hermione?”

“She’s a muggle from the village, she my best friend out of the family!” He whined, the eight year-old in him shining through.

Trying not to roll her eyes and the child’s antics, she placed a hand on his shoulder, “Hunt, I am sure you will find many other friends where ever we decide to go. Maybe in a few years you could come back and see this Hermione, I’m sure she will stay in the area, the schools around here are great, I doubt her parents would want to move.”

“But mother, Hermione isn’t going to go to the normal schools! She’s going to go to Hogwarts! She’s a witch mother!” The black haired boy exclaimed.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she looked at the boy with pity, “Hunter, your friend, she probably isn’t magic. Did she tell you she was?” She kneels down and takes the boys hand.  
Hunter’s eyes flash with anger but he manages to control himself, “No mother, she hasn’t told me, I feel it though. When we are playing I feel her magic thump like a drum, just like me, you, Dragon, Moony, Prongs, all of us! She has it too Mother, I can feel it!” Her disbelieving gaze made him stomp his foot and storm out of the room, everyone was silent until they heard his bedroom door slam.

“Cissy, what if he’s right? What if he really does have a Sight? If anybody found out that would be even more of a price over his head.” Lucius frowns. Of course, nobody actually knew where Hunter was exactly but the wizarding world was starting to have doubts that the boy wonder was really dead. If this got out and everyone found out where Hunter was and that he had a Sight then he would be suspected to be harbouring the child for the dark side of the old war.

Sitting down extremely ungracefully, unlike when in public, she puts her head in her hands. What were they going to do? Their baby would be in danger his whole life whenever he goes out in public –If he were to ever wish to out himself as being alive to the world. Sure he would was going to get taught at home some defensive spells and at whatever school they enrol him into. They needed to think about this logically, where would the best option be?

“Severus, what school has the strongest wards?” She asks.

He thinks for a moment, “That would be Ilvermorny, in the Americas, they have strong wards surrounding the whole of the grounds but their defence OWL scores are not as high as most the other options. Would you like me to go through the pros and cons for each school? I have visited many of them while meeting potions masters to discuss other issues.”

Narcissa nods, “Yes, I think that would be great Sev.”

“Well let us start with Hogwarts, it is heavily warded though not as strong as a few others, it has an above good score rate across the whole board, but the only thing that would prevent sending them there would be the Headmaster. Erm… Beauxbaton next then, they more but weaker wards so I don’t know how safe it would be there, they have excellent scores in charms and transfiguration but the boys know a lot about that sort of areas already. Also I doubt you could get Hunter into the uniforms, maybe Draco but Hunt is too much like his father, he’d not be seen dead dressed in tight pants and blazers. Another good option is Castelobruxo they have similar wards to Hogwarts but slightly weaker and have creatures surrounding the grounds that keep the school safe, they have a good quidditch league but their defence scores are the lowest out of all of them. There is Mahoutokoro and Uagado but they only take children from their continent.” He finished, taking in the look on her face, she was at a loss.

“I don’t think any of these schools is good enough for my boys Severus, they need defence and heavy wards, not pixies and charms. Please Severus there must be another option!” She as begging now and she knew, and hated, it.

Severus took a deep breath, “There is one more option, and you’re not going to like it.” He said, “Durmstrang –please Narcissa hear me out- is the best wizarding school on the globe despite the dark reputation. Half a decade ago the old Headmaster retired and a better man took his place, I know him personally, he has turned the whole school around, before him their score were dropping in all subjects but since he has joined they have reached top scores across the board, only being slightly less than Beauxbatons in transfiguration. Plus the boys much rather speaking Bulgarian than any other language, although they speak English at the school but the language would make them fit in better in the community. And they have an amazing quidditch league, and I think they also allow muggle pets like dogs be taken.”

What on earth am I going to do? She thinks to herself. They would need to speak with the boys or Draco at the very least if Hunter was still in a mood.

She told Severus that she’d be back; the walk to the boy’s rooms wasn’t far from the dining room so it only took a couple minutes to get to Draco’s room. She knocked and heard Draco invite her in, and heard an exasperated sigh which was most likely Hunter.

Peeking into the room, she saw that Hunter was about to go through a door into the wardrobe, “Wait Hunter, this concerns you also.”

He rolled his eyes but walked over to Draco’s bookshelf, pretending to read the back of one of his muggle fantasy books.

“As I already told you, we have to leave soon, well tonight. Your uncle Severus and I have been discussing options on where we should go and we talked about possible schools. Some schools have high scores in their OWL marks but penetrable wards that wouldn’t be safe for you, and those that had outstanding wards only let natives attend the schools. It took a bit but Sev finally convinced me, we have decided the best place for you is Durmstrang.”

Hunter dropped the book. Was he sure he heard her right? Draco and Hunters dream had been to go to Durmstrang Institute because of their amazing quidditch league but their mother had denied them that, the school had a terrible reputation for dark arts.

“So boys, how’s your Bulgarian?” she asks.

Hunter glares, “Shiban gluposti.” He spits and stalks out of the room.

Narcissa’s eyes widen, who dare that boy. She had raised him to be a perfect gentleman, not some little toe-rag who swore at his parents.

Draco looked utterly petrified for his brother, not only had he burst earlier but now he had sworn at their mother. Poor boy.

“HUNTER ORION BLACK MALFOY! How dare you speak to me like that? I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth ever again. Am I clear?” she rants, “Good. Hand me your wand.”

“NO! No please, I’m sorry I won’t ever say it again I promise. Please, we just got them, please mother.” He begs.

It takes a moment for their mother to answer but she finally gives in, “Just this once. If you so much as think that word again then you will suffer the consequences horrifically am I clear?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Hunter submits.

“Okay then, start packing, you have four hours, I will send a house elf up to help and bring food. That goes for you too my Dragon, I know your eavesdropping.” She then proceeds to leave Hunters room. 

Draco, peeking out from the wardrobe having followed his mother when she first went into his room, raises a brow at his brother, “Why in the name of Merlin, would you say that?”

“So she knows just how much I want to move to Bulgaria. Dark arts killed my parents, why would I want to study it?” He asks solemnly. True he had raved about attending the school with the most amazing quidditch league ever but he didn’t want to learn how to do the things that started a war.

“But Hunt, it’s not like we will be learning the unforgivable’s in first year, possibly not even in any years. Come to the nook, I have a book on magic types.”

Going through their wardrobe, they take a seat Draco having found the book.

“Look here,   
‘Divergent magic, otherwise known as ‘Dark’ magic, is the magic that bends the rules of natural life. Divergent magic is given its bad reputation because of the misuse of certain spells, such as the 3 Unforgivable’s, but that is usually not the case, it is classed as dark because the things it can do are unnatural in the way of the earth, such as binding a leg which had been cut off back to a body with no pain. Spells such as this have been used less and less over the past century because Divergent magic is viewed as ‘bad’ but that is only a perception…’   
See it’s not all bad, imagine you get your leg chopped off, and then what would you do? If we learnt Divergent magic we could use that spell and get right back up!” He exclaims.

Hunter still looks suspicious, “And when we do get onto the bad stuff like AK, what happens if I get sad? What if they make me go through the pain of watching it?” 

“Then I will be here to protect you!” Draco says and puts an arm around his brother, then leaves saying that he still needs to pack. 

Hunter goes to his door and whistles for Rocco, having taught the dog his name all the day before. After a couple of moments later a bashful puppy bounds into his room, jumping, and missing, to get onto the bed. He ended up rolling along the carpet instead.

Having already learnt spells from his parents he starts to cast spells on his things to pack into the cardboard boxes his mother set out, starting with the nick-knacks scattered on shelves around the room, only stopping when he found his old yo-yo to play with it for half an hour. Realising how much time he had just wasted he speeds up his packing, and then he starts on the books and clothes in the shelves and drawers. Once that’s finished he shout James to get him to shrink his furniture as that’s a spell he hadn’t learnt yet. 

Finally he finishes his own room and moves onto the nook, dragging Prongs along with him to help, Draco joining later after finishing his own room. Probably took so long hand packing his books.

They finish and have half an hour to spare so they go to grab their brooms and fly but stop when they hear the conversation going on in the living room.

“…but he might never want to, Lucius. Our world can be brutal when it comes to sensitive issues such as this and you have lived that life.” Narcissa says, softly.

Lucius sighs, “I understand that Cissy but how are we to get him into a school without him being recognised? It’s not like he’s unrecognisable, his scar would…” He stopped talking when Draco pushed Hunter to hardly into the door so he could hear clearer. But instead of its intended purpose it landed Hunter on the floor with a sheepish blond squashing him from above.

Narcissa shot out of her seat on the plush leather couch, the only piece of furniture in the room. “Boys, done so soon? Get up off the floor; we want to see what house you would like to live in. We have the option of four different places. We have a Black manor in Russia, you would have to floo when you started school, there’s also the Malfoy Old Hill Estate in Bulgaria, which is the one we think is best. It is in flying distance of where the school is expected to be, there is an abundance of things that are on the grounds, like a pool with heating charms as the winters are severe, horse stables as you love horses Dragon, enough space for hundreds and hundreds of quidditch pitches and even a river. But if not that then there Potter beach house in the east of Ukraine but it does get rather cold there, but then again so does Bulgaria and Russia. And finally there is a town house in Romania owned by the Evans family that was left to Lily that then left it to Hunter.”

The two boys look at each other, both already knowing what their thinking, Bulgaria is the place for them.

“There’s no point in even asking mother, of course we are going to say Bulgaria.”  
Narcissa smiles, “Bulgaria it is then.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Malfoy Old Hill Estate was one of the most magnificent places both Draco and Hunter had ever been in. The vast gardens and the grand mansion made the manor back in Britain seem like a horse’s stables. The building was dark wood but had heating spells cast into the walls to keep the harsh winters out. The windows were lined with black wood and it reminded the boys of a pirate ship they had seen in a book.

They walked behind the adults with their bags stuffed full with their shrunk and lightened boxes and each with their puppies on a lead. They shared excited glances between themselves and tapped their feet impatiently when Narcissa did all the complicated spells to unlock the door. Eventually the big, black door opened silently and the little group cautiously walked through, what seemed like the biggest entrance hall Hunter or Draco had ever seen.

Narcissa let out a slow breath that she seemed to have been holding, the house was kept spotless. How though?

“Ah, it’s nice to see the self-cleaning charms are still intact, it has been a long time since they were updates though.” Lucius grins. “This used to be my great uncles house, but he died a long long time ago.” He tells the boys.

“Where are we sleeping mother? Do we get to choose our rooms?” Draco questions.

Narcissa smiles slyly at the boys, “Well, if you desperately want to choose your rooms then I suppose you can but, if you follow me I think you will rather what I have planned.” She gestures her hand for them to follow her.

She leads them through the gigantic establishment, “It’s been a while since I have been here, and I do hope I know where I’m going.” She turns one more corner and a huge grin spreads across her face. “Boys, you can go in first.”

They share a glance and tentively take a step into the door. They walk into a huge living room like room, with multiple wooden doors on both sides and a set of sliding patio doors opening to the main gardens. The pool could easily be seen through the door windows, only a few steps outside. The couches, fireplace and bookcases that filled the room looked old and bare. That would change in a few days.

Narcissa led them into the first door on the right; it opened into a tiny room, about the size of a broom cupboard. With their brows furrowed in confusion they go to ask their mother what is going on but she is busy pushing a sliding door which disappeared into the wall to the side.

The room was filled with pillows and beanbags and empty bookcases there was also dog beds set in the corner and a flap next to them big enough for when the puppies grow up. “We thought you might miss the nook so I sent some elves to get one sorted for you.” Their mother explains.

The twins look at her a grin from ear to ear; they rocket over to her and wrap their arms around her. “Thanks mum!” they chorus.

She then shows them the rest of their rooms, the one next to the nook is a wardrobe with all their clothes and a bathroom beside that, then on the other side is the boys bedrooms. Hunter’s has black and white walls with a grey carpet. His bed has green and blue pillows on it to add a little bit of colour.

Draco’s room is the complete opposite; it’s like walking into a rainbow. He has red and yellow bedsheets and blue and green walls and carpet. While Draco has art supplies and books, harry has musical instruments and sports gear.

“We will give you a while to settle in boys, your father, Prongs and I shall be in the living quarters if you need us, Severus and Remus will be here for dinner so be there by around half six please.” She goes to leave, “Oh and if you get lost the main house elf here is named Relly.” With that she sweeps out the door.

 

“Hunt, Drake, I am leaving without you if you don’t hurry up!” James shouts from down the floo into the little annexe that the boys share.

After a few minutes the footsteps of the eight year olds can be heard from the room. The boys fly through the door, only Draco panting as they stop. “I am still not used to how big this house is.” Hunter whines.

“Me either, why can’t we just floo through Prongs?” Draco adds.

James rolls his eyes, he had answered this about fourteen times since they moved in two weeks ago, “ _Becauuuseee_ it would make you lazy and unfit, look how your father turned out for an example.” He smirks.

“POTTER!” Lucius shouts from the other room, Prongs reddens furiously.

“BYE LUCY. BYE CISSY! WE’RE LEAVING NOW!” James shouts as he hurries the boys to the floo. “We are meeting Rem in Paris this time lads, have I taken you before?”

Hunter shakes his head, “Nope, but we went with Mum a couple years ago. But she made us shop.”

“Well we won’t be shopping; we’re going to the Eiffel Tower!” Prongs exclaims.

Travelling by floo internationally was much easier than the muggles way of doing it. All you did was floo to the equivalent of a muggle airport but instead it was a huge room filled with fireplaces and you just went through the fire place labelled your destination.

The boys loved travelling.

 

“That was wicked, why haven’t you taken us before Moony?” Draco grins. He loved things like that, the history behind it. To Hunter it was a metal structure with a brilliant view but to Draco it was a work of art.

“Well I don-” Moony starts.

“HERMIONE!” Hunter screams and sprints off.

Prongs chases after him, but damn that boy is fast. The raven haired boy is at the small family in an instant. But luckily they seem to recognise him and the young girl pulls Hunter into a bear hug. Surprisingly he hugs back, something that James always thought his godson hated.

“Hunter!” She exclaims, “Where have you been? You didn’t meet me on Saturday like you promised.”

Hunter looks guilty, “We had to move, like right away! I was gonna tell you but then we had to leave the day we got told so I didn’t have a chance. And I don’t know your address so I couldn’t mail you.”

“It’s okay! We can give each other our addresses now and then mail. Is it in Paris that you live now? Or somewhere close by?” She questions.

Hunter looks to Prongs, “No we live in Bulgaria but we are… erm just here for a couple hours.” How do you explain to a muggle family that you can travel anywhere in a matter of seconds?

“That’s so _cool_! We are going to Bulgaria like, tomorrow, maybe we could visit your new house!” Hermione beams.

Hunter looks hopefully at his godfather, “I’m sure if you are in the area then that could be arranged, but we will have to speak to your parents Hunt. Have you got a cellular phone? I think Remus has one of those.” Hunter cringes at how inexperienced Prongs is in the muggle world.

After numbers were exchanged and goodbyes said the two groups parted ways and the men took the boys to get ice-cream. They flooed back to Bulgaria and met the other two Malfoys for dinner.

As soon as everyone was sat down Hunter went into an elaborate explanation about how they saw Hermione, and Draco gabbled on about the Eiffel tower.

They got home and all parted ways, Hunter saying that he was going to play his piano for a bit. Draco also left to go draw, he ended up taking his supplies into Hunter’s room because he loved the way his brother played.

The next morning hunter was awake bright and early, Hermione was coming over. When he got down to the kitchen he cast a tempus and realised that it was only six thirty and nobody would be awake for at least another half hour. So he poured himself some water and took Rocco out for a walk around the gardens.

He had just made it back to the front door when he noticed Moony walking up the path to the door also. He looked tired and tense.

“Hey Uncle Remy!” He called. Moony cringed when he saw who it was, what on earth was going on? “What’s with you? When are Hermione and her family getting here?”

They had reached the door at this point; Remus opened it and gestured for hunter to go inside. He sat down and flopped like a sack of potatoes.

“Hunter, there’s no easy way to say this but Hermione won’t be coming. Not today, probably not ever.” Remus explain solemnly, he held up a hand when Hunter went to speak, “Last night when they were in their plane it fell from the sky, you don’t know much about muggle transport but when something like this happens people die. Unfortunately Hermione’s mother and father died on impact, along with the rest of the passengers on board. Except Hermione, Miss Granger preformed some sort of spell that made a shield protect her from any debris falling on her or her hitting the ground. The young lady has been taken in by a family of wizards back in the UK and will be staying with them unless some long lost family member crops up somewhere.”

Hunter looks like he is about to cry, he opens and closes his mouth a few times no words coming out, “But why can’t she come visit, she’s in the magical world now and we could just floo her here.”

Moony sighs, “The wizarding family is the Weasleys.”

Hunter jumps up and practically hisses like a hot poker has jabbed him in the leg, “The stupid muggle loving Weasleys, they don’t deserve her.”

“Hunt, you know that it’s rude to say stuff like that, if your mother heard you…”

Well it was true, the Weasleys were a redheaded family of pureblood magic folk who didn’t believe in any of the wizarding traditions, like the headmaster of Hogwarts –Professor Dumbledore- they tried to force muggle traditions on our culture. It was horrendous in Hunter’s opinion. Another very valid point in his hate for the family was the fact that the two clans had had a rivalry dating back for hundreds of years, even when the Malfoy clan was mainly in France.

“Why can’t we take her in? We have the space and the money?” Hunter pouts.

Remus takes a deep breath, he feels the boys pain, “Hermione’s name would be on the Hogwarts register, she’s probably got Dumbledore as a magical guardian and he doesn’t even know your alive. She’s probably safer there hunt, with us it’s very unpredictable. You understand that it’s dangerous with us right?”

The intelligent eight years old nods his head, “Thanks Uncle Remy.” His uncle just smiles at him.

“I have to go, you’ll tell your parents right? I’m going to be gone for a few months but I’ll see you for Christmas okay? And I’ll write to you.”  Remus says.

Hunter walks back to his room, why is nobody awake yet? He peeks into Draco’s room; the bundle in the middle of the bed rises and falls so Hunter doesn’t worry about him.

So, to pass the time, he grabs a muggle football and heads to the garden pitch for a kick about. After what seems like an eternity Draco finally finds him there and joins him, not matching his brother’s skill. Not that the blond haired boy is bad at sports he just isn’t as into it as his twin.

When they head into the house for some lunch hunter has almost forgotten the Hermione situation. His parents are finally awake, he explains to them and Draco what happened. He can deal with their sympathetic smiles so he heads to a random room and just practises his magic; the wards had already been changed so the trace didn’t reach them here.

He changed the walls different colours, lit the fire, transfigured a chair into a stool and then into a table. He had tried to change it into a sofa one time but it just didn’t work so he stuck to changing in the same materials from then on.

Relly the house elf popped up to call him for dinner but he just had it taken to his hideaway and ordered the elf not to tell anyone where he was. It was nearly seven hours until he was disturbed again and that was by Rocco bounding into the room. The puppy curled up on his lap and he silently thanked Draco for thinking of letting the dog out to go find him.

 

He woke up disorientated, where was he? How did he get here? After a couple of minutes it started coming back to him, but how did he get this blanket and cushion?

Rocco trotted happily behind him as he tried to navigate his way into the kitchen, eventually he found it, the house seemed to tell you which way to go. The family were all there, including Harry and Draco’s godfathers, James and Severus respectively.

“Nice of you to finally show yourself Hunt.” James smirks from in front of his breakfast, making a funny face at the boy. Hunter shoves him as he takes his seat between Prongs and Draco. A large serving of bacon and eggs appears in front of him and he quickly starts devouring it.

Lucius clears his throat and begins to speak, “I have invited a couple of my colleagues for supper tonight, they are the only two people in Bulgaria who know exactly who Hunter is so you don’t need a glamour this time Hunter. But, that does not mean you are any less polite and respectful, these men are high-ranking government workers and could ruin you by making it impossible for you to get a job in the future. So keep that in mind.” He warns, “That includes you too James.”

“Yes, Sir.” The two boys and Prongs chorus.

Draco offers Hunter a game of quidditch and they head out, soon followed by James who wants to play, and Narcissa who enjoys watching her boys and taking a book out to read.

Time flies by without anybody realising it so they only have ten minutes to shower and try to look presentable for their guests. Robes were what they had to wear and it just felt weird when they were in their own house.

Once the guests arrived and had had a few drinks dinner was served, pumpkin soup with green salad and bread to start, for a main apple baked chicken with broccoli and roast potatoes and for dessert chocolate fondant with ice-cream and fruit. Of course, the boys never actually ate the broccoli; it was dropped on the floor for Jack and Rocco.

They all retired to the lounge for some more drinks. Somehow the conversation meandered onto the topic of half breeds, visibly to anyone other than the family it wouldn’t be noticeable but to Draco and Hunter who had been trained on noticing the slightest things, Lucius tensed up.

Luckily the topic was not them expressing their hate towards werewolves but their support for them and them admitting that they were both part werewolf. The family’s mouths were draped open which surprised the others. This confused their guests, was Britain really as bad as the rumours described?

“Why so shocked? A big part of Bulgaria is at least part werewolf! There’s potions that can stop them for changing during full moons, though they aren’t quite perfect yet, we still get a bit hairy for a few days and very dreary, but it’s better than the alternative.” Stannis, the man the Lucius works with, explains. He had moved from America twenty years ago but had only picked up a slight twinge of Bulgarian accent.

James had a light twinkling in his eyes, “So werewolves are accepted?” They nod, “And they can get proper jobs, without hassle?” Another nod, “And it safe for them to admit they are what they are?” A third nod and some confused faces. “I _have_ to call Mooney I’ll be right back!”

Lucius and Narcissa look to the boys who ‘didn’t’ know about Remus’ little problem, “Mother, we’ve known for ages…don’t look at me like that it was Prong’s fault!” Draco defends.

“And we heard you and father talking about it last year.” Hunter tries to help but gets a kick from his brother for making it worse. Surely they will put up privacy spells now.

Rolling her eyes Narcissa, of course they know that probably where the books about half breeds disappeared to from the Manor’s library. She’s just glad that they weren’t prejudice about it.

Once their guests had left the elder Malfoy’s had a chat with the boys about werewolves that the boys got bored with since they knew everything they were talking about.

Eventually Prongs appeared back from his rooms and was bouncing across the walls. “Remus can stay! Remus can stay!” He kept repeating, Draco and Hunter eventually cast a silencing charm on him.

The plan was set that Remus would quit his current job (that the boys were not allowed to know about) and move to Bulgaria in the winter months – which made the boys almost as excited as Prongs.

The months went by slowly, but also fast in hindsight. The house elves had readied a room as soon as the plan was set and then left it for his arrival.

Through the months of November and December Hunter and Draco started to get agitated, where was Remus? He still wasn’t here! By the time Christmas Eve rolled around he still hadn’t arrive, but their parents and Prongs didn’t seem worried.

They had a quiet Christmas Eve dinner, Severus, the Tonks and Lucius’ colleague Stannis and his wife Zora were all there but they all left not too long after dinner. The boys were in bed extra early, hoping that maybe Remus would be there the next day.

The next morning they woke up and raced to the lounge where their presents were waiting. They weren’t expecting much because they had a deal with their parents that they would get the big, expensive things on their birthday and leave Christmas for spending time with family.

Lucius, Narcissa and James were already awake and waiting when they got there, in the middle of the room was a box. A big box. “Open that one first boys.” Narcissa said, a smile in her voice.

The boys eyed the box suspiciously, they opened a lid each. What jumped out made them scream and fall on their butts. A person had sprung from the box. After getting over their heart attacks they looked at the figure.

“MOONY!” They cheered and hugged their adoptive uncle.

Moony pulled them tight; he’d missed them almost as much as he’d missed Prongs. He could’ve arrived yesterday but they all agreed that it would make the boys Christmas more special if he came in the morning.

Hunter’s presents consisted of quidditch gear, piano music and muggle sports equipment. Rarely did Hunter find the muggles do something right but sports was one of the few things they got bang on.

Draco got similar quidditch gear but he got art supplies and books rather than music and sports. The adults all opened their gifts and then they got a marvellous breakfast served by the elves.

All in all it was a good day in the Malfoy household. All that was left to do was get Hunter into school without the English finding out.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Drake, will you actually get lost, I’m trying to concentrate!” Hunter grumbles from his piano.

Draco looks exasperated, “Hunter! I only _breathed_! Which, by the way, I do subconsciously.”

“Yeah well-” _THUD_ “Bloody Jackson, poor guy is getting old.” Hunter laughs, he goes to the window to get the bundle of letters off the old eagle owl. “Mum, Dad, Mum, Prongs, Me, Me, You, You and You. Who would be sending us these?”

“Maybe if you gave me the letter we could find out? Dunderhead.” Draco gibes and goes to grab for the letters.

Hunter rolls his eyes but holds his arm above his head for Draco to jump for while he shouts to his mother that there’s mail. She arrives quickly and only after Draco gets cramp in his foot does he lower his arm.

Hunter opens his first letter and reads the top, “OH MERLIN!” He shouts. “Mum! It’s our letters!”

He looks to Draco who is still glaring at him but grinning at the same time, making him look pretty stupid.

“How come I only have two and Dragon has three? Who else would send him one? I have Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.”

Draco opens his last letter, and then his face turns sour. “Hogwarts.” He spits.

“That makes sense, the English believe Hunter to be dead so a letter wouldn’t automatically go to him.” Narcissa explains.

Something pulls on Hunters mind and his body fills with dread, “Mother, could they trace Draco’s letter here? What if they find me?”

“I doubt it sweetheart; they have no reason to believe that you would be with us. Your father even went as far as to remove your trace from the English system, the only way they could find you would be through someone telling them or picking up on your magical signature.” She explains.

Hunter still doesn’t look convinced, “How easy is it to check someone’s magical signature?”

Narcissa takes a breath, “Stop worrying Hunter, nobody has seen you since you were a one year old baby. It has been ten years, maybe for the first few years people would be looking but now you will just be another boy to non-English people.”

The dark haired boy nods, “Football, Draco?”

“Yeah, sure.”

The walk to their rooms to get a ball is quiet, “Do you think we will be in the same friend group Drake?” Hunter asks shyly.

His twin considers this for a minute, “Durmstrang is the biggest wizarding school in the world Hunt, there is no guarantee that we will like the same people.” He replies somewhat sadly.

“But we will try right? We’ll try to stay together?” Hunter exclaims.

Draco smiles, “Course Hunt, nothing could split us up.”                            

Hunter still isn’t convinced, what if they weren’t? Would things still be the same at home? Would one of them fall into the wrong crowd? Anything could happen and Hunter hated the uncertainty of it. He didn’t know how he’d cope without his Dragon.  

 

“Velcome one, velcome all. Ve Velcome you to Durmstrang Institute for gifted Vizards and Vitches.” A short man with a thick Bulgarian accent exclaims. He’s not small like a dwarf but even James with his five foot six glory would tower over him.

The man then tells all the new students to line up in single order and then follow him. The Durmstrang castle was a bulky structure that spread wider and further back than any other building Hunter had ever seen. The castle would be rather ordinary with its grey bricks and black roofs if it was not for the brightly coloured vines swirling up the rounded towers, reaching higher than the clouds, and the gardens and grounds that stretched for miles encased by mountains and water. The whole scene was picturesque and could have been on a muggle postcard if not for the grand boat that they were arriving on was not rising from the water.

The older years had flooed directly into their dormitories from all the student sites dotted around Europe but the first years had to floo to a building where they would be told all they needed to know. They were told that once they arrived at the school they would be sorted into their houses and given a cape to wear over their uniform in their house colour.

Rules were laid out in front of them and made clear that they must be followed, duels were allowed but a teacher must oversee it and any misbehaviour would be taken note of and punishment distributed. They had each got a map of the castle. They’d not realised how huge the building was. And when they saw it in person it looked even bigger.

Draco and Hunter stuck together but didn’t talk; nobody really spoke at all just listened to the man. Eventually he had taken them outside and to the boat which was one of the biggest either of them had seen in their lifetime. The vessel had two masts both with the Durmstrang crest of a double headed eagle and a stag on the sails and dragon figurehead on the front, the whole of the group multiplied by eighteen could fit in and then some.

The boat had travelled underwater to the amazement and fear of all the passengers. Hunter stood close to Draco, not showing any of his emotions on his face, but his brother knew how petrified he was despite how good at hiding emotions he was. Hunter had expressed his fear of being separated from his brother on many occasions before arriving. Draco understood. He was scared too but thought that some separation would do them well, Hunter needed lots of allies.

His mother had spoken to him before hand to keep a watch over his twin, not to be overly protective of him or to take away from Draco’s own enjoyment and school work but to just check up on him every once in a while. He knew what his mother meant. Hunter would be in danger if his true identity got out. They had even gone to the lengths of taking a different last name. They were enrolled as Hunter and Draco Lupin rather than Malfoy, which was still dangerous even though it was sparsely know this far East. Father had gone to the Headmaster and spoken to him, he was on Hunter’s side, and he would keep their secret.

“What do you think the houses will be like?” Draco whispers to Hunter. Hunter just shrugs, they were almost at the giant doors that lead into the Castle they were a dark wood and seemed to have runes all around them.

The short man turned towards them and stood up a couple steps so he could address the group as a whole. “Ve are about to enter the main hallway, one by one you vill go through a set of tasks to sort you into your house. Relax and don’t vorry vot house you are in, they are not competitive.” He says.

“Not competitive? What about Quidditch?” Hunter whispers furiously just as the short man opens the doors.

The inside was exactly as expected from a castle, high ceiling, torches held onto the wall by brackets, doors on every wall and a grand set of staircases. They all shuffle in to the wide room. The man who still hasn’t introduced himself -or if he had Hunter hadn’t heard it- stands next to a door and takes out a bit of paper.

“Aarons, Ivan.” The boy steps forward looking indifferent.

Mumbled conversations break out in the hall, Hunter and Draco don’t talk though. They inspected their surroundings, as James taught them ‘Always find an exit’ he had barrelled into their heads. Which was pretty stupid ‘cause they just walked through a door. Plus this is school, should they really be on high alert?

“Borisova, Antonia.” Is the next name Hunter pays attention too, are they really going that fast?

The man called more names, Hunter tries to memorise faces and names. He fails.

“Hansen, Jakob.” H, he had time to prepare himself for what might be in the room. There were still over one hundred kids in the room.

Hunter took a deep breath and closed his eyes, composing himself.

“Krum, Viktor.” Made Hunter’s eyes snap open, there would only be a few more names until he was called.

Hunter grabbed Draco’s arm just as , “Lupin, Hunter” was read out. His dragon nods to him and gives him an encouraging smile. He is always so calm.

Apprehensively, he takes the steps forward towards the door and the man opens it for him. He nods his thanks. Inside the room its dark but lit by candles on a table in the middle, a man sits behind it.

“Hunter, right?” He asks kindly, an American accent pulling his tongue.

Hunter’s jerky nod makes him realise he needs to calm down. “Yes, sir.”

“Okay Hunter, I’m just going to ask you some simple questions. Most of them are pretty simple but some you may find difficult. Don’t panic because of them though, you aren’t expected to know every single one of them.” Hunter nods. “First question, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

He knew this, Uncle Remus had taught them this. “Nothing sir, they are the same plant. Usually used in wolfsbane potion.” Hunter realises that he added the last part out loud; he doesn’t want to be a show off.

But the man doesn’t look at him like he’s a show off, he smiles encouragingly, “Next question, where could I find a bezoar? And what are its uses?”

Grinning, Hunter answers, “In the stomach of a goat sir, it can save you from most poisons.” He knows these!

“How many of Gamp's Law’s of Elemental Transfiguration can you name?”

He could barely remember any of them, he knows there was three, or was it five. “Erm… food cannot be produced out of thin air… eh…” He tries to concentrate.

“That’s fine Hunter, don’t worry yourself alright? Let’s move on.”

Seven questions later and Hunter is more worried than when he came in. He follows the man’s instructions and goes through the door at the back but as he goes through it the one that he came in through opens and he turns just in time to see Draco before it shuts on his face.

A woman, with brightly coloured hijab covering her hair and neck, smiles gently towards him. He gives a light grin back. The woman introduces herself in Bulgarian and Hunter is relieved because now he can focus on speaking in the right language rather than worrying. She introduces herself as Layla and asks him to sit; she takes a cloth off of something on the table, uncovering a stack of wooden blocks. She tells him that all he has to do was make a star out of the blocks without any help.

One thing that Hunter was always good as was mending things, even without magic. He dug straight in and within two minutes he had a three dimensional star sitting in front of him about as big as his head in the place where all the blocks were. Layla smiles and tells him to move on through the next door.

The next room is practically the same as the first one but a different person in the seat. All he has to do is answer a riddle; he is absolutely terrible at riddles.

“What walks on four legs, then on two legs, and finally on three legs?” he asks.

Hunters eyebrows furrow firmly together, he squints his eyes as if it will help him think better. Not know what on earth the answer could be he just says what he would say to James if he had asked the question. “Something other than that candle?” He asks, not firm on his answer.

The lady laughs, “Clever, I would have never thought of something like that.” She grins a goofy grin.

The next room is identical to the one he was just in; he has to state what he would do if he were thrown off of his broom midair. He answers that he would cast a cushioning charm. Simple.

What the next door opens up to takes Hunter completely by surprise. He’s outside and the sun is high in the sky. A tall, stocky, man approaches him, “Hallo, this is optional before I explain _anything._ My names Villiam and I vill be supervising you as you run this obstacle course.”

 _Finally, something I know I can do!_ Hunter thinks. The course proves harder than he initially thought, with having to climb up and back down a thirty foot net. But he finishes. Pretty quickly actually.

“Vell done ‘Unter, that vas very impressive. I think that you vill do vell in the next task.” He says in a Norwegian accent.

Yes. Yes. Yes. _Yes!_ This is what Hunter is definitely good at, what he might even be best at. Flying. Eight times around the humungous Quidditch stadium. When Hunter made it back to the Woman timing him he was delighted, no more _ecstatic_ to find out that not only was he the fastest of the whole group of first years but he’d _broken a school record!_ He couldn’t believe it, it was like he was floating on a cloud when he joint up with the rest of his classmates.

A woman was standing in front of three groups, she smiled at Hunter as he walked in (these people did seem to smile a lot) and handed him a black cape for his red robes. “Congratulations, Master Lupin, you are now a member of house Dreven, join your house mates over on the right. I am sure they will be impressed by the record you just broke.” How did she even know that? She sends him a smirk but nods towards the group.

Hunter nods to all the people already standing there. After a few minutes one of them finally asks what record he broke. He gives a shy smile and tells them all about it. The group goes wild. Completely bonkers. He doesn’t really understand why until someone tells him that Dreven is Norwegian for driven, this is the athletic house. Hunter is overjoyed until he remembers and as he remembers the door swings open and in comes Draco who immediately catches Hunters eye and grins. The cape in the woman’s hands isn’t black, its brown, they aren’t in the same house. How? How can they not be? What is he supposed to do now?

He looks at Draco with agony, he needs his brother. A strong hand is slung upon his shoulder and someone asks if he’s alright. He turns to see who it is, he can vaguely remember the boy, and his last name was Krum. “Viktor Krum, by the vay.” He says.

“Hunter Lupin, and I am fine, it’s just a though my twin and I would be in the same house.” He explains.

Viktor nods, “Vell, you vill be able to see him, I think. Are you going to try out to one of the teams?” He asks.

“Yeah! I want to be on the house quidditch team!” He exclaims.

Viktor raises an eyebrow, “Do you not know? There are no house quidditch teams, because Dreven would have an unfair advantage.”

Scowling deeper as he talks Hunter says, “But if there’s no quidditch then what about the amazing league that Durmstrang is known for?”

“If you had let me finish I vas going to say that there are instead six teams that are a mix of each house. It makes it fair.”

Eventually the short man comes through the door and stands in front of them all, “Quieten down vould you please.” He shouts, “In a moment ve’re going to enter the dining hall vere you vill be seated vith the rest of your house, after dinner the Headmaster vill give a speech and the senior pupils vill help you to your dorms. Please follow me.”

They all follow into a crazy big room with three circular tables surrounded by an even bigger half circle. The three large tables in the middle had all the pupils from each house seated around it and the half circle had the staff, there were more people at this school than Hunter expected.

He followed Viktor to their table, the one on the far right and sat down, immediately conversation broke out on every table as food appeared and they dug in. On the other side of him was a girl named Katie Petrova who was pretty cool but she did keep placing her hand on Hunters which was a bit weird. He scooted a bit closer to Viktor.

Headmaster Hagen gave his speech which was nothing special –welcomed the first years, welcomed back the rest, some rules, hope they have a good year- and then they were off to bed. He still hadn’t spoken to Draco, but Viktor was a pretty good substitute. He liked him, he was funny.

A seventh year girl named Tia beckoned for them to follow her through the castle to the Dreven dormitories which were not exactly part of the castle as they soon found out. Corridors and corridors lead them to the back of the castle and out into the grounds where they could see a quidditch pitch behind a cluster of buildings. The one closest to them was the biggest but they walked straight past it, then next one was only one floor and only had a door and no window. Tia opened the door and turned to talk to them, “This is where all the equipment is stored, we have spare brooms, all the balls for quidditch and an assortment of muggle sports equipment. You can use this at any time when you are not in class, you can also take other students in here that are not in Dreven.”

She leads them to another building, “This is the gym, you have to book it out so you can use it but it is not for quidditch as it has a too low ceiling to fly but the lines on the floor will change to suit whatever sport you want to play. There are changing rooms in there.”

The building they had seen first seems to be the one they are looping back to, it was easily at least five stories high and twice as long as the average house. Inside, Tia explained, was the common room and bedrooms where they would be staying. The rest of the year would already be there. She advised them all to get to know their housemates as these would be the people they would be living with until they leave. “Right you can go in now…wait! I always forget this, you have to buddy up with someone to share a dorm with, they are rooms of two. Girls with girls and boys with boys please.”

“Hunter, vould you like to room with me?” Viktor asks.

Hunter nods, “Sure, let’s go then.” He says with an easy smile. The door opens up to a cozy room with a collection of fires and comfy looking sofa’s, there was also bookcases lining the walls and desks in the room adjacent. They waved to some of the older students they had spoken to at dinner and went up to find a room. They decided that one near the bathroom would be a good choice, but not to close. One at the very end of the corridor was what they decided on; it had windows on two of its walls so they got a view of the castle which was pretty cool. A sheet of paper lay on each of the two desks with instructions on how to claim their possessions. All they had to do was touch their wands to a specific piece on the paper and state their name aloud.

A crack sounded and they turned to see their things at the foot of their beds. “Viktor, have you brought a pet?” Hunter asks, he almost forgot about Rocco coming with him.

“I have an owl, but my mother does not seem to like them very much. Have you brou- Ooft.” He gets knocked over by Rocco; the dog had grown since he got him when he was eight.

“ _Rocco!_ Get off him you great oaf.” He laughs as his dog turns his ice blue eyes onto him but does as he’s told. “And to answer your almost question, yeah I brought a dog, this is Rocco.”

Viktor rolls his eyes, “He is cute, especially up close. Vot breed is he?”

“A Gerbian Shepsky, a mix between a Siberian Husky and a German Shepard. I got him for my eighth birthday.” Hunter answers, looking proudly down on Rocco. “I taught him everything myself but he still gets pretty hyper as he’s got a spell on him that makes him a puppy for longer so he lives longer. Do you think the others would mind if I took him downstairs?”

Thinking, Viktor pouts his mouth and looks to the side, “ I don’t think so, do you have a leash for him?” he replies.

Hunter nods and rummages through his things before pulling out the same black lead he got for his birthday and attaching it to Rocco’s collar. “Shall we?” He asks, opening the door for his roommate.

“We shall.” Viktor says and bows to Hunter as he walks out of the door. They laugh the whole walk down to the common room. But then the chaos starts…

Almost every single person in the room turns around when they reach the bottom of the stairs and Rocco barks at all the new people. Suddenly, instead of everyone sitting down, they are surrounding Hunter and the dog, saying things like _‘awww he is soo cute!’_ and _‘I want one, oh my word.”_ After about ten minutes of absolute _torture_ he and Rocco make it to where Viktor had escaped to  when he was surrounded.

“You’re finding this funny aren’t you?” Hunter grumbles. Viktor’s façade cracks and he lets out a hearty laugh and nods furiously. “Well I’m glad one of us is. Cause I’m certainly- oh my god, there’s a piano in here!” He cries out with glee, grabbing his friends arm with the hand that wasn’t holding Rocco and dragging him over. He plonks himself down, Viktor along with him and casts a muffling charm around them; he didn’t want another crowd surrounding him.

He begins to play, closing his eyes and letting the music take over for him. Immediately he feels more relaxed and takes a deep breath, he hears gasps and opens his eyes lazily. Only to open them wide. He’d dropped the charm and everyone had heard him play.

A deep red splashes on his cheeks as the whole common room claps their hands. A girl comes up to him and smiles, saying “That is one vay to make a lasting expression, Hunter is it?” He nods, “Ida Nilsen, nice to meet you.” Then she walks away, and everyone else goes back to what they were doing.

Hunter continues to play after Viktor nudged him a few times while wiggling his eyebrows and nodding towards the piano. Hunter had just rolled his eyes. His hand started getting cramp after a while so he stopped and glared at Viktor’s pout.

“You play so good, Hunter, you have to play for me all the time now.” Viktor states, “No buts.”

They make their way back to the couch they were sitting on and chat about their families, Viktor didn’t have much family that he had met, he was an only child and so was his father, his mother had a brother though but they fell out of touch before he was born so he’d never met him or even knew if he had any cousins. He declared that he wanted to come to Hunters house over the holidays when he told him he had Draco and Tonks to play with, and he was envious of Hunter having practically three god fathers. Shyly, he admitted that he had actually never seen a baby up close when Hunter said that his Aunt Addy was having a baby –she had told the boys just before they left for school.

“Well it’s okay though because you can come over all the time during the holidays, we have too much room for even the seven of us anyway so you could stay!”

Viktor casts a tempus, wow they’d been talking for ages, they decide to head up to bed. Hunter felt a bit cruel for taking Rocco off his comfy seat on a boys lap.

 

At long last Hunter got to speak to Draco at breakfast the next morning. Apparently they didn’t need to sit with their house mates for casual meals. No need to say but Hunter was practically on his brother knee the second he figured it out. Viktor was, of course, dragged by the arm but he didn’t mind, he liked Hunters over-excited personality.

“Draco, Viktor. Viktor, Draco. Good formalities are done. What house are you in?” Hunter says quickly.

His brother just smiled at the raven haired Malfoy- _Lupin_ \- he mentally corrects and picked at his nails. “Fokusert, the smart house.”

Hunter snorts, “I’m not surprised, have you organized your bookcase yet?”

“Don’t be a smartass Hunt.” He sneers playfully.

Hunter raises his brows, “ _I’m_ the smartass? Did you not just say you were in the smart house?” Draco just pushes his brother’s head to the side lightly and messes with his hair. “Anyway, how did you housemates react to Jack?” He asks.

“They didn’t really react to him; he’s not like Rocco who looks friendly in his body language. Jack looks scary and doesn’t really like people. He’s actually a pretty big softy really.” Draco says fondly.

The bacon here was really good in Hunters opinion so he started scoffing it, while doing so the other two boys on either side of him started talking, “How are you fitting in at Fokusert Draco?” Viktor asks.

Draco scratches the back of his neck, “I’m a bit mixed, don’t get me wrong it’s great there but I miss Hunter more than I thought I would. It’s really quiet there. My roommates are pretty funny though.”

“Mates? Waya mean mates?” Hunter asks through a mouthful of bacon.

His brother gives him a horrified look, “You actually disgust me. And by mates I mean exactly what I said, my four roommates, do you not have to share or something?”

“Just two of us, ve only have little rooms though.” Viktor fills in.

Dragon nods, “It could be so we can share books with each other, there’s a big bookcase in each room. It’s actually massive, bigger than the ones in the den Hunt.” He exclaims.

“First years! Over here first years please.” A burly man calls from the middle of the room. He has a stack of paper in his hands.

The trio gets up and makes their way over to him and he casts a spell on the papers and three float towards them. Looking down on it they realize that it’s their timetables. First he has Magical History. Great. An absolute joy this will be. Hunter peeks over Viktor’s shoulder to see that he has it too, Draco on the other hand has Potions first.

“That is _so_ unfair. We aren’t even in the same classes. I have to go through _history_ yet you get to have potions, it’s ridiculous.” He moans, but then remembers and nudges Viktor, “At least if I’m suffering then you’re suffering too.”

Viktor grins, “Sorry, but I love History. If you actually pay attention you could be surprised by how interesting it can be.”

Scowling, he grumbles, “You sound like my Father.”

They had been walking for a bit when Draco pipes up that he this is where he needs to stay which deepens Hunter’s scowl. There are practically sparks in his eyes he’s that irrationally angry.

About half their classmates were already seated when they arrive so they choose some seats beside a blond haired boy. Ten minutes later the rest of the class had arrived and the teacher stormed through the door, dressed in pure black with bright ginger hair. _He looks to be in as bad a mood as me._ Thinks Hunter sullenly.

Class goes by without a hitch until halfway when Hunter loses the little bit of interest that he had kept for Viktor’s sake. He plays with the corner of his paper, resting his head against his arm. Before he realizes him there, a book is slammed on the table, narrowly missing his fingers.

“Is this boring you Master…?” The teacher asks, Hunter had already forgotten his name.

He raises an eyebrow, “Lupin, sir.”

The teacher pinches his lips together and sniffs, “Ah, the record breaker.” He starts, “It would do you well to only break records and not _rules_ Master Lupin, I will be watching.”

The ever present scowl on Hunters face deepens, hadn’t he been buzzing about school last week? Why was he so grumpy all of a sudden? He actually tried to concentrate when his professor started talking to his class again. They were talking about Goblin Wars or something boring like that when he heard his name.

“… as Hunter Lupin thinks this is, yes you can all blame him.”

Viktor sniggers beside him, “Vell, he certainly doesn’t like you.”

“What is he saying I should be blamed for? I was daydreaming.” Hunter questions.

His friend rolls his eyes playfully, “God will I ever be able to get you to pay attention? We have to do textbook work because of you. Thanks for that by the way.”

Hunter’s eye twitches. His scowl turns to a sneer and he gives the Professor the death stare. Viktor nudges him and shakes his head. He rolls his eyes and tries to read the textbook. But he can feel the teacher’s eyes on his back.

Whipping around he makes eye contact with the ginger haired man. “Lupin!” He shouts, “Are we going to have a problem?”

Hunter shuffles around in his seat mumbling, “I don’t bloody know, you tell me.” His hands shake in rage, he’s not even sure why he’s mad, he’d had tutors like this Professor before and never got this riled up.

“Hunt, calm yourself please, your eyes look like their sparking.” Viktor tries.

 Something snaps inside Hunter at that little comment, “NO!” He bellows, overcome with rage. It happens so fast that he can barely register it. A window cracks and the fires and candles around the room fare violently, making the room hot.

A hand violently grabs his elbow and drags him to the hall and then apparates, Hunter getting queasy when the sucked into a tube feeling takes over, to the Headmaster’s office, or at least a room where the Headmaster is seated.

“Professor Berg, what brings you and Master Lupin here?” He asks, not at all unkindly but there is a hint of scepticism in his body language.

Berg sneers at him, “This _boy_ decided he would take his anger out on my classroom. Broke my window he did.” He explains to the headmaster. “Accidental magic it seems.”

“And Professor Berg, why would a bit of accidental magic bring you here? I think you are perfectly capable of handling this by yourself, are you not?” Inquires Hagen. “Just leave Master Lupin with me, Professor and get back to you class.”

“Good day Headmaster.”

The man turns back to Hunter, calculating how he will respond with his eyes. “So Hunter would you like to give your turn of events?”

Hunter explains everything, being on edge, trying to focus in history, not being able to focus on history and finally losing his temper. Hagen sighs.

“What I believe, Master Malfoy –I feel it’s safe to call you that in private- is I need to call your mother in.” He says. Hunter’s eyes widen, no, anything but his mother.

He tries to argue, “Sir, if I may, I believe that would be highly unneeded! I think detention would be a better option?” The old man raises a hand to shush him.

“Oh don’t worry boy, you will still get the detention you so want and deserve but I am calling your mother in for another reason.” He tells Hunter. “Please wait a moment.”

Hunter watches as he crosses the large room to a cosy fireplace on the wall, he does all the necessary procedures you need to do to access the Manor’s floo. The longer he takes doing this the worse Hunter’s anxiety gets. After a long while a tall, darkly cloaked woman steps through and as soon as she does she makes eye contact with him.

“Hello Mother.” Hunter sighs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
